


across the stars

by immopengu



Series: kalex week 2018 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kalex, Kalex Week, belated, kalex week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: Friday, October 19: Alex meets Alura: Wherein Alex meets Alura when she was really young.





	across the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another one done! One left on this week, and sorry again for taking my time with these prompts.

“Hello. Can you hear me?” Alex sat in front of her radio with her headphones on in the dusty shed her father had helped her set up in the back. Her mom had brought out some snacks for her, a bunch of grapes and filled her school mascot water bottle with water for her. It wasn’t quite milk and cookies, but her mom had always been very strict about Alex’s diet.

“Hello, child of the stars.” The warm, familiar voice of her alien friend greeted her, after a second of silence.

“Alura!” Alex was always delighted to hear from her friend. “How are you?”

“Still wondering how we are talking.” Alura chuckled. “I will have to give this device back to Kara later. The Science Guild will be proud to know they have such a promising inventor in my daughter. And they would probably love to speak with you to see how you managed to contact us from so far away.”

“Well, girls are really smart.” Alex said smugly and popped a grape in her mouth.

“Yes, they are.” Alura murmured. It had surprised her that the little ball of metal her daughter had been tinkering with had apparently… jumped across galaxies to hook into a child’s ‘ham radio’ on Earth. 

“I wish I could meet Kara. Two smart girls should team up!” Alex declared.

“I think my Kara would really enjoy meeting you, too.” Alura said sadly. Alura wanted to continue speaking to this child, but she had so many things she had to deal with. Astra was drifting further and further away from her. Non skulked in the background. Krypton trembled under her feet and Rao’s light felt strange on her skin.

“What’s wrong, Alura?”

Aura chuckled. This child was six years old. A child. Her daughter was older than Alex but Alura wished the two could meet. Alex seemed lonely, just like her Kara. Or maybe she was projecting, since Alura always had Astra when they were younger and they had been thick as thieves.

“My world is dying. I’m afraid for my daughter… and I’m afraid I might be making the wrong decisions.” Alura confessed. “My sister is telling me that our planet is in danger.”

“Danger how?”

“The planet may be on it’s way to being destroyed. Our core may be unstable.” Alura confessed. Astra had told her, but the official decision of the Council was to suppress talk like this; that Astra’s warnings were just fear-mongering.

“So…”

Alura laughed again, her young friend was… adorable. “Our planet may explode.”

“Wow.” Alex crossed her arms seriously. “That sounds like a big problem. Let me think…”

Alura chuckled. It was nice to have someone else shoulder her and Zor-El’s problems, even if this person was light years away and not even old enough to choose a guild.

“Why not like, um,” Alex spread her arms wide, almost knocking over her water bottle with her gesture, “A big force field? Around the cities?”

“That sounds impossible.” Alura said gently. Krypton tried to encourage their young, but also guide them towards Rao, towards rationality and reason.

“But you already have a shield to keep bad things out, you told me.” Alex chewed on another grape. “You can power the shield and make sure it’s almost like, a big, really strong shield that keeps things in and out. Then when the planet explodes, you’ll be like a ball and bounce into space from the ‘splosion!”

It sounded really childish and frankly something that the science guild might laugh at until they all died from the sheer absurdity of it.

“You just have to make sure you have oxygen to survive… do you even breath oxygen?” Alex mused aloud. “Which planet are you from?”

“Krypton, in the sector of–”

“Oh!” Alex, excitable child that she is, pounded on the table with little fists. “Kal is from Krypton! Do you want to talk to him? Maybe he can help you!”

Alura froze, her heart skipping a beat. Kal? She remembered talking to Lara about names for a child, and Lara had her heart set on Kal…

“What did you say, Alex?”

“Kal.” Alex repeated impatiently. “My friend, he comes over a lot so mom and dad can help him. He’s a big kid. His last name’s El. Is that common on Krypton? Your last name is Zorel.”

“Zor-El.” Alura corrected, slightly stunned at this revelation. Could it be? There would be nobody else from Krypton named Kal-El. She knew, every birth, especially from the Great House of El was recorded. And those from the Great House of El were always in the spotlight. There was no-one else named Kal-El.

“So your friend… his name is Kal-El?”

“Yeah!” Alex said cheerfully, but frowned, suddenly remembering something. “Kal said his planet exploded, too. So it exploded already. Are you really from Krypton?”

Alura’s felt like a big weight was pressing down on her chest. Kal-El was on Earth… Jor-El had been speaking with Zor-El about a way to escape the destruction of Krypton, at least a transport to get his family away and Jor-El was trying to get Zor-El to come with him… Zor-El had tried to reassure his brother but Jor-El was set on building a ship to save his family. The Science Guild was going to retract membership from Jor-El for his heresy if they ever found out.

“Is Kal-El alone?” Alura asked, wondering about the unborn child of Lara and Jor-El.

“No, he’s with his family!” Alex reported.

“A family.” Alura wondered about this connection to this girl-child, how this meeting must be serendipitous. Kal-El, a grown Kal-El was on Earth. This connection was a call that broke the barrier of space and time. It was amazing. It was also what may possibly be the information necessary to know how to go forward, how to save part of Alura’s world.

Kal was with a family. Who was that family? Was Alura seeing the future? Was it Jor-El and Lara? If Krypton was already gone in this future on Earth, then did they manage to escape?

“How did… how did Kal-El get to Earth?” Alura asked urgently, suddenly fearful of the tenuous connection she had with Alex, through the child’s rudimentary HAM radio.

“He said he came in a space ship.” Alex replied obediently.

Alura WAS seeing the future. She was sure of it. Through this device Kara had made and connected with Alex’s radio, Rao had shown Alura a way to have her child delivered, had shown her the truth of Krypton’s destruction. Astra was right. They would all be destroyed.

“Hello? Alura?”

“I’m here.” Alura didn’t know when she had started crying, but she was crying for the death of everything she knew. They would all be dead. How could she stop the inevitable?

“Are you okay?” Alex was an astute child.

“I’m afraid.” Alura admitted. She would never meet this child face to face. It was okay to admit her fears. In front of anyone else, it would be weakness. She had to be a leader.

“Just make that shield. It’ll totally work. It’ll be like you’re in a big protective spaceship, and the explosion will bounce you away safely! It’ll be a forcefield like a spaceship!”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

Alex rubbed her chin, remembering that her dad did that when he was thinking.

“Hmmm…” Alex also hummed, remembering her dad said that helped him think even BETTER. “Everyone in real, but little spaceships! Like Kal. He’s okay! Maybe send the women and children, first. That’s what they did on the Titanic.”

Alura had a lot to think about.

“If you send Kara here, I’ll take care of her, and you can meet my mom and dad. They’ll help you!” Alex declared with all the conviction a 6-year-old could have.

Alura was touched. “You’ll take care of my Kara?”

“We can be best friends! She’ll fly around fighting bad guys, and I’ll have kung-fu skills and beat up non-flying bad guys!” Alex made chopping noises and punched out with her fists. “She can live in my house!”

“You would join Houses with my Kara?” Talking about futures, about having one, bolstered Alura’s mood. There would be a future. Kara might be able to meet Alex in the future. Kara…

“Alex, can you tell me if Kal had a young girl–maybe a young woman with him?”

“He always comes to our house alone.” Alex replied.

“Did he ever talk about a–a cousin. An older female cousin?”

“Um, I–”

“Alex, who are you talking to?” Jeremiah, from the outside of the shed, could hear his daughter talking. He pushed in, looking at the little workshop his daughter had set up for herself.

“My friend!” Alex replied cheerfully. “She’s from Krypton, like Kal!”

Jeremiah chuckled at Alex’s imagination, looking at the radio. It had been broken forever, and he had only given it to Alex to play with because of that. It wasn’t even connected to a power source–

“It’s on.” Jeremiah looked at the lights and the moving tickers.

“Yeah!” Alex chirped back. “I fixed it!”

“How did you…” Jeremiah crouched down and fiddled with one of the dials.

“No! Dad, you lost my signal!” Alex cried out angrily, pressing her hand against one of the headphones, she tapped at her mic.

“Hello? Alura? Hello?”

Light years away, Alura called out to Alex, the little cube in her hands completely quiet again.

“Alex? Are you there?”

“Mom?” Kara wandered into the room and smiled at the sight of her mother. “You’re home! Why didn’t you call for me? And… who is this, ‘A-lex’?”

“I was taking a call. I’m sorry, my darling.” Alura opened her arms to her daughter and hugged her tight. She knew what she had to do. She was going to make Zor-El create a transport for their daughter and she was going to set Kara to follow after Kal. He would survive, so if Kara followed him, so would she. Also, maybe there was still a chance to convince the Council. She had to talk to Astra. And despite thinking it was ludicrous, Alura was going to speak to Zor-El about ‘a forcefield like a spaceship’. They were grasping at straws here, and Alura would try anything to make sure part of her world survived, especially the most important parts.

But in case Krypton was on a one-way path to oblivion, she would prepare Kara and ensure at least her daughter survived. Alex had only spoken of Kal, but Alex had mentioned his family…

Alura allowed herself to imagine Alex and Kara meeting on Earth, allowed for two smart and brave girls to find each other. And she smiled and kissed the top of Kara’s head. It would be alright. They still had hope.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, this is me making fun of the whole Argo City thing. What child thought of this, city hurtling through space on a meteor...


End file.
